


Friction

by LeoArcana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Dog Dean, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Dean, contains minor spoilers for s9e05 and s9e06, s9e05 Dog Dean Afternoon, s9e06 Heaven Can't wait, written before episode aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoArcana/pseuds/LeoArcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't take Dean anywhere anymore, he's acting too much like a dog.  Dean's little stint at the local Gas-N-Sip is the last straw and he decides to tie him up in the motel room.  However, Sam has invited Cas to drop by sometime and does; when Dean is leashed to the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at smut. this popped into my head as soon as i saw the preview for Dog Dean Afternoon and i just had to get it out.

Sam parked the Impala beside the gas pump of the local Gas-N-Sip, glancing back at his brother as he pulled his head in from the window.  Sam’s not sure if mind-melding with a dog was the greatest idea, especially since Dean hates dogs, but he can’t say he doesn’t think the side effects are amusing.

“Be a good boy,” Sam teases with a grin.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam, but said nothing as he laid down on the bench seat.  Sam had decided after a minor incident at the store that it was better for Dean to just wait in the car.  The incident being that he’d turned his back for two seconds and Dean was gone.  Sam found him in the pet food aisle, on the ground, attempting to tear into a bag of dog treats.  With his teeth, not his hands.   _“What!  It’s filet mignon!  How often do we get to eat that?”_ Sam had just stared at him with a mixture of shock and embarrassment before yanking him up by the collar and dragging him out.

The only other option Sam had was to tie Dean up outside the store, but Dean wasn’t going to have any of that.  It had been enough of a struggle to even get the collar on him.  It would be a nightmare if he tried to leash Dean to a pole.  In public.

So, here Dean was.  Laying the back seat, enjoying the breeze the drifted in through the open windows.  He took a deep breath, meant to be relaxing, but his eyes snapped open at the scent the breeze carried.  Dean perked his head up, scowling inwardly as he tried to place it.  It was faint, but all too familiar.  He bolted up right and immediately stuck his head out of the window, searching for the origin of the scent.  As another person walked into the gas station, he caught another whiff of it; eyes snapping to the window of the gas station.  There it was.  Or rather, there _he_ was.

Cas.

Cas was in the gas station.  Sam was in the gas station, which meant so was Zeke.  Panic welled up inside Dean, coming out as a long, worried whine.  From where he stood inside, Cas was apparently working there and hadn’t yet seen Sam.  Dean distantly wondered how that was possible, given Sam’s height was hard to miss.  But Sam hadn’t noticed Cas either yet, which was a good thing.  Hopefully, Zeke hadn’t either.

Dean pulled himself back inside and scrambled to get the door open, only to find it locked.  Dean knew Sam hadn’t locked the doors when he got out; the Impala didn’t have remote lock doors.  He must’ve hit the locks when Dean was bust hanging out of the window.  The problem was Dean couldn’t just lift the locks.  They’d been a little damaged and sat flesh against the door, refusing to be unlocked without a key from the outside or a wire.  Neither of which he had.

With no other choice, Dean leaned back out of the window, took a deep breath, and started barking.  Not only did he get Sam’s attention, accompanied by another shocked-embarrassed bitchface combo, but he also got the attention of everyone else at the gas station.  Dean bit his lip sheepishly, letting another whine escape.  Unfortunately, his barking had done nothing to stop Sam from seeing Cas.  Dean anxiously turned around on the seat several times, whimpering everytime he glanced up to see Sam talking to Cas.

When Sam came back, eyes fixed on Dean and scowling, Dean laid back down on the seat, meeting his gaze with puppy eyes.

“What the hell, dude?” Sam snapped, “Do you want people to think you’re crazy?”

“Course not…” Dean muttered, looking at the floor.

“Well, they do!”

Sam got back in the car with an aggravated sigh.  As he was buckling up, Dean couldn’t help but lean over the front seat and sniff Sam for Cas’ scent.  When Sam felt his brother’s breath on his neck, he calmly stared forward.

“I swear to god, Dean…” Sam gritted.

Taking the hint, Dean retreated back.  It was a fairly quiet ride back to the motel; Dean wasn’t leaning out of the window, barking at everything that moved.  He only lifted his head to growl whenever he heard a dog in another car barking, then muttering some insult in relation to the conversation once the other dog was gone.  When they got back to the motel, Dean became too transfixed on a group of squirrels on the other side of the parking lot.  His whole body was rigid as the still human part of his mind tried to tell him not to jump out as soon as the door was opened and chase after those squirrels.  Those damn taunting squirrels.

Luckily, Sam noticed this and quietly opened the opposite door.  He reached in, hooked his fingers through Dean’s collar and yanked him out.  Sam kept a firm hold on the collar as he fumbled with the key to the motel room; he could feel Dean straining to get away and go after the squirrels.  Maybe if it was night and he knew no one would see, he’d let Dean go.  Just for shits and giggles.

But it wasn’t night.  Once he got the door open, he dragged Dean inside.  Dean hoped up onto the bed, sitting on its edge with his hands between his knees and watched Sam.  Sam rifled through a duffle bag until Dean heard a light clink.  His heart immediately sank as Sam pulled out a long rope; a leash.

“No,” Dean whined, “C’mon, man.  Why?”

He watched with hurt eyes as Sam roped the leash through the headboard and slipped a padlock through the handle and around the rope.  All he had to do was get the other end on Dean’s collar.

“Because I need to go get food and I am not taking you with me this time.”

Dean ducked away from Sam when he reached to attach the leash to his collar.

“Dean.”

“No, that’s ridiculous!”

Sam reached for the collar, only have Dean literally snap his teeth at Sam’s hand.  Sam gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, watching Dean bristle and bares his teeth as he growled at him.  With a sudden movement, Sam smacked him in the nose like he were reprimanding an actual dog.  Dean recoiled with a sharp yelp of pain, just long enough for Sam to snap the end of the leash to Dean’s collar and lock it.

“Goddammit, Sam!” Dean growled.

Sam had gotten both the collar and the leash at some kind of specialty pet shop.  The lady who had sold them to him promised they couldn’t be undone from each other without the key to the small lock covering the leash’s clasp and the collar’s D-ring.  Sam stood back, smirking as Dean clawed at the collar and bit at the leash.  He dropped the key to the padlock and the key to the leash on the table, well out of Dean’s range, and turned to leave.  He said he’d be back in a couple hours.  Dean growled bitterly after him.  Stupid asshat was probably going to stop by a bar for a while.

 Dean sunk down on the bed, grabbing the remote off the night stand and curling up.  He flipped through a few channels, unadmittedly stalling on Animal Plant and Discovery for a little too long.  Getting bored and feeling an itch between his legs, he suddenly wondered if could lick himself.  He’d seen dogs doing it way too often.  Dean had no intention of actually doing it, he just wanted to see if he was flexible enough to do it.

He glanced around the room casually before sitting up and bending forward.  It didn’t work.  He tried a few more positions to get his head closer, but to no avail.  With a huff, he laid back on his back, settling for just scratching like normal.  Dean flipped through a few more channels before settling on National Geographic; the channel that just so happened to be running a show on wolves and was talking about their mating patterns at the moment.  A minute or two went by before the show broke for commercial and Dean then realized his hand had never left his crotch; he’d been pawing at himself the whole time.

With a huff of irritation, he jerked his hand away and changed the channel again.  He shifted uncomfortably on the bed, trying to will away his now half hard-on.  But every single movement caused friction that only served to encourage him more.  Dean rolled his jaw and carefully moved to lay flat on his stomach.  He rolled his hips into the mattress, groaning at the feeling it gave him.  Just as he was about to do it again, the sound of keys at the door stopped him.

Dean immediately jumped to his hands and knees, barking viciously at the person he knew wasn’t Sam.  He growled and bristled, crouching low as the lock turned.  Dean lunged for the door as soon as it cracked open, only to be yanked back by the leash and fall awkwardly over the of the bed.  He quickly righted himself and turned to face the unexpected visitor.  Then the scent hit him.

“Hello, Dean…”

Dean stared up at Cas as he came in and shut the door.  Dean crawled back up on the bet, sitting with his fingers curled and hands planted in front of him; his feet drawn up next to his hands.

“Cas…” Dean breathed, “What, uh…What’re you doing here?”

“Sam suggested I stop by if I had time,” Cas replied.

So Zeke didn’t have a problem with that, it seemed.

“Why are you tied up?”

“Huh?”

Cas motioned to the leash tying Dean to the bed.  Dean shifted slightly, clearing his throat.

“Sammy’s bright idea,” he stated.

“Why?” Cas asked, as if it were the stupidest thing he’d heard.

“We, uh, had a case that required some mojo magic and the spell went a little sideways.”

“What spell?”

“One that lets you talk to animals,” Dean said, then adding “Kinda had to.  A dog was the only witness to the case we were working.”

“Is this spell the reason you were barking at the gas station?  And just a minute ago?”

Dean’s jaw tensed as he quickly looked away in slight embarrassment with a single nod.

“So— So, Sam gave you the other key, huh?” Dean asked, changing the subject.

“Yes, in case he wasn’t here,” Cas answered, “He told me you would not be able to answer the door.”

Cas walked around the side of the bed to the head rest where the leash was attached.  He put one knee up on the bed to lean closer to the look at the padlock that secured the leash to the bed.  Watching him, Dean felt that itch return to his crotch; reminding him of his half hard-on and overwhelming him with a need for friction.

He tried to fight back against it; human side telling no and that it was wrong on a number of levels.  Dean bit his lip, a pained whine escaping him.  Cas heard him and looked over his shoulder at Dean; now trying to curl in on himself where he sat.

“Dean, is something wrong?” Cas asked.

Dean shook his head furiously.

“Are you sure?  I know I am not angel anymore, but I could still be of some help.”

Dean peeked up at him, not sure when he’d closed his eyes.  Cas stood up straight, though keeping one knee on the bed, with a look of concern on his face.  Dean gave another strangled whine.

“Dean, please—“

That was it.  Dean suddenly uncurled himself, getting to his knees and throwing his arms around Cas’ waist.  He ground his hips against Cas’ leg, burying his face in his stomach with whimpers of shame.  Cas didn’t move; he was in too much shock at the hunter humping his leg.

“Dean….what are you—“

Dean gave a choked whine, grinding a little harder.  He clutched around Cas’ waist tighter, bracing himself as he started moving faster.  That was when Cas gently cupped his chin and lifted his face up.  A blush burned across Dean's face as tears threatened to spill.  Dean shook his head free and buried it against Cas’ stomach again; he didn’t want to be doing this.

“Dean,” Cas said firmly.

He pushed Dean back by the shoulders and tried not to be bothered by the long whine and whimper Dean made at the loss of friction.

“I’m sorry, Cas!  I’m sorry, I don’t—“

“Dean.”

He looked up at Cas, still holding back regretful tears of shame.

“Do you…is this…what you would like…?”

“What?”

“You seem greatly bothered, so I wasn’t sure if you actually wanted to or if it was another side effect.”

“Are…are you seriously asking me if I wanna…” Dean made a vague motion to finish his sentence.

Despite his lack of understanding social and physical cues, Cas understood what the motion meant.

“Yes, I believe some kind of confirmation of consent is necessary,” Cas said.

Dean stared dumbly at Cas.

“I would very much like to d—“

Dean cut him off, dragging him down to the bed and pouncing on him; irritatedly swatting the leash out of the way.  Dean straddle Cas’ leg again and started humping against it just as fast and hard as he had been a minute ago.  He lifted his head just enough to bring his mouth to Cas’ jaw for a quick, affectionate lick.

“Dean, I…our clothes—“

Dean growled in annoyance, pausing his motions only long enough to rip his pants and boxers away, shoving them down with his boots and socks.  He lifted his shirt, only to have it trapped by the leash.  Dean struggled with it for a second, then, with an impatient growl, he tore it down the back; freeing it from the leash.

In the time it had taken Dean to undress, Cas had done the same.  Dean grinned in pleasure as he settled himself between Cas’ legs.

“Dean, I’m not sure how two m— _oh_!” Cas gasped, feeling Dean lick up his already stiff dick.

Dean grinned again, moving a little lower and nosing at Cas’ balls.  He heard Cas inhale sharply and try to suppress a moan.  He then hooked his hands under Cas’ knees and lifted them up to Cas’ shoulders.

“Hold them,” Dean growled.

Cas nodded once; his face flushed.  Dean moved back down, licking Cas’ dick again and lapping at his balls a few times.  He nosed Cas’ balls aside, pressing his face closer and tongue moving for Cas’ entrance.  Cas gasped in surprise when the small muscle circled his hole and he could practically feel Dean smiling against him.  He gasped again, then moaned when Dean’s tongue poked at his entrance.

Dean sought friction as he worked to lick Cas open, but from his crouched position, he had to settle for humping into nothing. 

Once he’d done as much as he could with his tongue, he moved his mouth up to Cas’ dick again.  He took the head into his mouth, flicking his tongue against the tip and licking up all the precome as he gently pushed two fingers into Cas’ licked out hole.  Dean paused, allowing Cas to adjust the feeling of the unslicked appendages in him.  As he waited, Dean became aware his own precome had been dripping onto the bed since the second he first licked Cas.  When Cas seemed comfortable again, Dean moved his fingers, scissoring him open further.

“That— I think that’s enough, Dean,” Cas panted, “Just… _please_.”

Dean growled at Cas’ attempt to tell him what to do, sending vibrations all along Cas’ dick.  Cas moaned loudly at the feeling, fisting one hand in Dean’s hair and the other covering his mouth.  He tentatively let go of Dean’s hair and moved his hand to the leash.  He took hold of it and jerked it back, pulling Dean up off his dick.  Dean snarled at the physical order, but  he paid it no mind as he wrapped a leg around Dean and encouraged him to move on.

Dean huffed and adjusted his position to line the head of his cock up to Cas’ hole.  With a short growl, quickly turned groan, he pressed into the wet heat.  Despite Dean’s effort to prep Cas, it was still a little uncomfortable, having nothing to slick themselves up; but they held still for a moment, waiting for the pain subside.

When it did, Dean slowly pulled out and pushed back in.  With no complaint for Cas, Dean grinned and started thrusting slowly.  He loved hearing the little gasps and groans coming from Cas; they were music to his more sensitive than normal ears.  Dean began picking up the pace, changing his angle in an attempt to find Cas’ sweet spot.

A short, embarrassed scream from Cas told him he found it.  Dean smirked and thrusted harder against that spot, getting small cried of pleasure from Cas as he worked his way up to the speed with which he’d been humping Cas’ leg earlier.

“D-Dean…!”

Dean gave a rough bark and snapped at Cas’ neck.  It had meant to be a kiss, as his human instincts had told him to do, but the canine instincts had told him to bite; but he’d only grazed his teeth against Cas’ skin.  He immediately licked over that spot as an apology and nuzzled his face into Cas’ neck; now pistoning into him as face as he could.

Cas screamed Dean’s name as he came, his warm cum splashing both their stomachs.  Dean wasn’t far behind him.  He gave a few more erratic, powerful thrusts and came with a howl.  He filled Cas’ hole completely and could feel his own cum leaking from Cas.

Dean panted above an absolutely wrecked looking Cas; affectionately licking the side of his face as he gingerly pulled out.

“Dean, that was…” Cas trailed off, feeling suddenly very tired.

Dean growled contentedly in acknowledgement as he curled up beside Cas, like a dog, in the crook of his shoulder.  With a yawn, he nestled a little closer to Cas, who sleepily wrapped an around him as they both drifted off to sleep.

 

Sam came back an hour later, momentarily stunned at sight before him.

“What…in _the_ hell?!” Sam shouted.

Both Cas and Dean were startled awake; Dean falling off the bed and getting his arm tangled in the leash.  Sam waved his hands helplessly, trying to tear his gaze from the two of them.  He quickly snatched the key to Dean’s leash off the table and threw it at them.  Sam held his hand to the side of his face to blind himself to them as he stormed out, muttering curses at them and about them.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to write porn! i'm sorry! like i said, i just had to get this out of my head. i'll go back to working on _Hurt_ and _Rest Easy_ now


End file.
